


Of Sick Birds and Nurse Bugs.

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day; the Wayne men went to work and Alfred went about his daily business around the manor, but that wasn’t the case today.  Today Damian was sick, like really sick, and couldn’t go to work.  Being sick was rare for Damian, so this was not putting him in a good mood; he was tried, miserable and a smidge delirious.





	Of Sick Birds and Nurse Bugs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

Of Sick Birds and Nurse Bugs.

@ozmav what’s a ship without a sick-fic?

Wayne Manor:

It was supposed to be a normal day; the Wayne men went to work and Alfred went about his daily business around the manor, but that wasn’t the case today. Today Damian was sick, like really sick, and couldn’t go to work. Being sick was rare for Damian, so this was not putting him in a good mood; he was tried, miserable and a smidge delirious. 

*Knocking at his door*

“Go away Alfred.” Damian grumbled, burying himself further into his blankets.

*Door opens*

“Dami? Love?” A soft voice asked.

“Angel?” Damian asked, popping up from under the sheets; the movement making him dizzy.

And it was Marinette; she was holding a tray with a glass of water, some medicine and bowl of water with a cloth.

“Hi Love, Alfred called and told me you were sick and couldn’t make it to our date, so I decided to come make you feel better instead.” Marinette said softly, placing the tray on the side table of the bed.

Marinette sat down on the bed; pushing him down as well, and wiped Damian’s face with the damp cool cloth.

“My poor Dami, you work yourself too hard, lay down; rest.”

Damian sighed at the gentle touch of his angel, rest would be nice.

“You spend all your timing help Gotham; as a Hero and as a Wayne and you still make sure I feel that you are there for me and that you love me. Please let me help you.”   
Marinette pleaded, finishing up with the cloth.

Damian mumbled something that sounded like agreement and Marinette lifted his head into her lap and began running her fingers through his hair. They sat like this for a while;   
Damian had fallen asleep, but Marinette kept running her fingers to sooth him. At some point Damian woke up, slightly more delirious then before, and began talking to Marinette.

“My love, my Angel, my beautiful Mari. Todd is right I don’t deserve you, but you love me anyway.”

“Dami…”

“I can be rude and blunt and you take it all in stride, never failing to see the best me; even after I told you how my life began.”

“Dami…”

“You truly are an angel; were sent to me from above? Or did someone steal your wings and you fell? I’ll find your wings for you my Beloved.”

“Oh Dami…” Marinette was starting blush, but hadn’t stopped the movement of her hands. Damian continued his speech.

“And I love your hands; they create such beautiful pieces of art with cloth, they tend to the wounds of the injured and sick, and they never falter. But, they are strong as well; they can punch villain’s right across the roof tops, like with Hawkmoth and that stupid cat.” 

Marinette smiled at those memories, Damian wraps his arms around Marinette’s torso and nuzzles her stomach.

“I do not deserve you, the world doesn’t deserve you, but here you are giving us your all. Will you let me treasure you as a way of thanks; will you let me stand by your side as you achieve great things? Will you marry me?”

“Damian?” Marinette gasped.

Damian reached blindly for the side table drawer, nearly knocking over the glass of water, pulling it open and retrieving and box; a ring box. He gave it to Marinette, before   
rewrapping his arms around her middle.

“I know the ring isn’t much, but please marry me my Beloved.”

The ring was a silver band with pink diamonds; the diamonds were cut and laid to look like her apple blossom logo, inside were the words:

To my beautiful Angel, you have made me a better man.

A ladybug and robin were drawn on either side of the text.

Saying that the ring wasn’t much was an understatement, this probably cost a fortune!

“Oh Damian, of course I’ll marry you.” Marinette smiled, looking at the man in her lap. Damian had dozed off again.

“This should be such a surprise to you when you feel better.”

End

And that was Of Sick Birds and Nurse Bugs.

Also

Extra:

Once Damian was better.

Damian – …I did what?

Marinette – Proposed Dami, and I said yes.

Damian – That’s not how I wanted to propose though…

Extra 2:

Bruce - …

Alfred - …

Damian - …

Bruce – Really? When you were sick? Alfred, please try and come up with an apology gift for Marinette.

Alfred – Right away sir, I’m disappointed Master Damian.

Damian – *Grumble* Marinette thought it was sweet…

Extra 3:

Jason – You proposed while you were sick as h*ll and she still had yes!? Why!?

Tim – Are we sure she’s not being brainwashed?

Dick – *Hiding his face in his hands* Don’t look at me Baby Bird, I can’t believe you failed like this.

Damian – You are all morons.


End file.
